


I've Got You

by Strange_Fascination



Series: Facing Our Demons [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother Feels, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Fascination/pseuds/Strange_Fascination
Summary: “Sammy, I’m familiar with torture. Believe me, I know.” Dean stepped closer.“No, Dean. I don’t think you do.” Sam was shaking, almost imperceptibly. Dean put a hand on his brother’s shoulder, more gentle than usual.“Sammy,” Dean’s voice was just above a whisper. “Sammy…did Lucifer…did he…"





	I've Got You

“Sam, I don’t like the idea of you going to some shrink–some shifter shrink–and spilling your guts about what we do.” Dean was still angry, but was visibly trying to calm himself. “Whatever you have to say to her, you can say to me.”  


“No.” Sam tried and failed to hold Dean’s gaze. It fell to the floor. “No, I can’t.”  


“Look, I know I give you a lot of shit. And I’m sorry about that, okay.” Dean suddenly looked uncomfortable. “But whatever you need to say, just tell me. We’ve always gotten through everything together. This is no different.”  


“Yeah, Dean. It is. Please. Just leave it.”  


“And what if this shifter turns around and uses whatever you say against us? What then?”  


“She won’t.”  


“And how do you you know that, huh?” Dean raised his voice. “I’m sorry, Sam, but when it comes to trusting people, you haven’t always made the best choices.”  


“Because nothing I’m telling her is about _us_ , Dean. It’s about…me. And Lucifer. And the cage.” Sam’s voice cracked. “Please, leave it alone.”  


“Sammy, I’m familiar with torture. Believe me, I know.” Dean stepped closer.  


“No, Dean. I don’t think you do.” Sam was shaking, almost imperceptibly. Dean put a hand on his brother’s shoulder, more gentle than usual.  


“Sammy,” Dean’s voice was just above a whisper. “Sammy…did Lucifer…he…he raped you, didn’t he?”  


There it was. That word. That word Sam hated. Sam took a deep, shuddering breath that turned into a sob. He nodded, not looking up. 

Dean’s arms were around him in an instant. Sam’s head fell to his brother’s shoulder, and he lost it. He started crying, body shaking, shoulders heaving in huge sobs. 

“It’s okay, Sammy. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, the way he had done when they were much younger. 

They stayed like that for a long time. Eventually, Sam’s breathing evened out. At some point, he had sat down, though he didn’t remember when. Dean got him a glass of water. Sam drank it gratefully. 

“I’m sorry.” Sam said, still not meeting Dean’s eyes.  


“Don’t.” Dean replied. “Don’t apologize. We all have our demons. And maybe you’re right. Maybe we all…well, you and I, anyway. We should maybe talk more. It’s just–” Dean floundered. “It’s not my thing, Sam. It never has been. Maybe this chick will be good for you.”  


Sam looked up at his brother for the first time since this conversation began. _We all have our demons._ Dean’s words echoed in his head. 

“Dean…have you…”  


“Yeah.” Dean answered brusquely. “In hell. The rack. Alastair.”  


Sam suddenly remembered. All the sleepless nights. The drinking. The screaming in his sleep. 

“Dean, I–”  


“I’m okay.” Dean cut him off. One look proved that was a lie. There was a moment between them. An awkward understanding.  


Then Sam hugged his brother. 

"I've got you."


End file.
